


Repentance

by Ryan_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Writes/pseuds/Ryan_Writes
Summary: Professor Snape has a complaint to lodge with the Weasley Twins and their Joke Shop.





	Repentance

The door to Weasley's Joke Shop flew open.

It crashed against the wall with such force that the entire "Back to School" display collapsed, sending Skiving Snack boxes tumbling over the floor. The clerk poked his head from beneath the counter, where he'd been inventorying this morning's warehouse order, and froze. He'd graduated from Hogwarts over five years ago, but the figure in the doorway still sent his heart into his throat and started butterflies dancing in his stomach. 

"P... Professor Snape?" he yelped. 

The glittering black eyes fixed on him in that all-too-well remembered glare. Snape wrapped his black cloak tightly about himself, as if contact with anything in the shop might prove hazardous. He spoke in a soft cold voice that sent shivers down the clerk's spine. 

"Where ... is ... Weasley?" 

Without another word, the clerk pointed to the back stairs. Afterwards, he claimed he'd not been aware he'd had any other option. 

The Weasley offices sat above the main shop, overlooking the river, and the twin at the desk was doing just that instead of filling out the stack of paperwork before him. He turned at the sound of his door banging open, and blanched visibly at the sight of the man scowling down at him. Being who he was, however, he quickly recovered and tried a grin. 

"Looking for a few things to liven up your classroom?" he quipped. 

In reply, Snape closed the door behind himself ... deliberately and quietly. He strode the length of the office in four quick steps, and snatched the twin out of his seat by his coat lapels. Weasley stared into the black eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. 

"Your latest 'wheeze' nearly killed one of my first-years, Weasley," Snape murmured. The dragon-skin coat tightened around the twin's neck as Snape's fists clenched. Weasley managed to swallow past the lump in his throat, and opened his mouth to reply. 

Snape yanked him closer, until they were nearly nose to nose. Weasley stared at his former teacher in much the same way that a mouse would stare at the snake poised to strike. 

"No ... I don't think you need reply," Snape said softly. "Just nod. You're appalled at this situation." 

Weasley nodded frantically. 

Snape's mouth curled into a sneer. "You will immediately cease production of your ... ah ... 'Disappearing Distorts' and recall any remaining stock." 

"Those are just for parties! Nobody'd even try to store anything but drinks in them ..." 

The long, sallow fingers tightened further in his lapels. The twin winced as he heard a seam rip. 

"Just ... nod ... Mr. Weasley." 

He nodded. 

"Be that as it may," Snape continued, "some ... jokester ... substituted one of your containers for a beaker in the supply closet. Our lesson was 'Simple Dissolving Potions,' Weasley. I barely doused the lad with antidote in time to keep him from becoming another stain on the dungeon floor." 

Weasley's stomach dropped to his toes. Someone could have been killed! "I ... but ... we ..." 

Snape shoved him backwards, trapping the twin between himself and the file cabinet. "Just NOD, Weasley, there's a good boy. You, of course, had NO idea that anyone with half a brain could concoct a plan whereby those containers would be used in any way save what your feeble intellect had devised ... am I correct?" 

Weasley nodded, miserable. They'd only wanted to give people a laugh! What had they done? 

Snape relaxed his grip somewhat, allowing the twin to squirm away from the drawer pull digging into his spine. Too late, Weasley realized that this meant he was squirming against the black-clad figure in front of him. 

"We ... we never wanted to hurt anybody!" the twin stammered. Then, he froze. Something ... something quite firm ... and quite long ... was digging into his thigh. He glanced down. It did not appear to be the professor's wand. He swallowed hard. 

Snape's glare followed the twin's glance. His fingers tightened upon the coat lapels once more. 

"That," he murmured softly, "is nothing more than a natural physical response to your squirming against me. And if you are naive enough to believe that you can change the subject by rubbing yourself against my tackle ... " 

"Erm ... " Weasley could not look away from the bulge between them. He had the sudden, irrational desire to put his hand on it. An uncomfortable rush of heat began in his own groin. 

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I ... see," he murmured. He leaned away from the twin just far enough to glare down at the bulge forming beneath Weasley's trousers. One black eyebrow arched upwards sharply. 

Weasley looked up at his former professor in horror. "But ... honestly, I ... it's not ..." 

"Can you not complete a simple sentence, Weasley?" Snape asked. His lip curled. "And here I thought you two were the school smart-arses. Apparently your mind is going, now that you are away from the learned atmosphere of Hogwarts." 

The twin struggled frantically to escape, shoving against Snape's chest. It was as though he'd pushed against the brick walls of the building. He tried wriggling sideways. This ended with his rapidly-growing erection trapped against Snape's groin. 

"Is this going anywhere in particular, Weasley," Snape said in a conversational tone, "or are you simply amusing yourself?" 

The twin froze once more. It took two attempts before his voice would produce anything other than a squeak. 

"I ... I said I was sorry, dammit! None of us imagined those things would be used to hold anything dangerous! And ... and ... what you said about natural reactions!" His face flamed. 

"Nonetheless," Snape murmured, "I feel it would be a nice gesture on your part to ... ah ... replace the entire surplus equipment of the potions lab." Weasley gasped. 

"And perhaps to donate new robes and school supplies to the unfortunate victim of your little 'joke.'" 

"Are you kidding? That'd cost ... " 

Snape ground his body against the twin, crushing him against the file cabinet. 

"I mean, I think that could be arranged," Weasley gasped. 

Snape nodded sharply, his eyes glittering. "See that is is," he purred. His hands continued to grasp the coat lapels, and his fingers caressed the dragon-skin almost lovingly. "I'd hate to have to come back here and have this conversation again." 

Weasley stared into the coal-black eyes. His heart raced. He wanted nothing more than to shove the man away and run for the door. Or did he? He was horribly aware that his cock was pressing against Snape's, and that both of them were fully erect. One of Snape's eyebrows had crept upwards again, and his lip curled. 

"I really hadn't realized that you batted for the other team, Weasley," he said softly. "What must have gone on in the Gryffindor dormitories after hours ..." 

"I'm NOT! I mean, I never ...!" The twin's face was on fire. "I mean, well maybe I tried a thing or two ... on a lark, after we'd left school ... erm ..." 

Snape's eyebrow rose higher. 

Weasley screwed up his courage. He needed to regain some control of the situation. He gave Snape a grin. 

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in ... er ... doing something about it?" 

For a long moment, Snape simply stared, his eyes narrowing. 

The twin cringed in his grasp. "Only," he stammered, "it seems a shame to let a boner like that one go to waste." 

The professor released the coat lapels and stepped back. "I had been wondering if making you pay for the supplies would be punishment enough," he said. "Perhaps you do need ... a harsher lesson." 

Weasley thought his trousers would rip from the force of his erection. He wasn't sure he'd actually heard what he thought he'd heard. 

Snape's lips actually curved into a tiny smile. "Nobody could accuse me of ... wasting anything, now, could they?" he asked softly. 

The twin licked suddenly-dry lips, and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his abused coat. He looked up to find Snape glaring at him once again. 

"Weasley?" The icy voice demanded. "Why are your trousers still around your waist?" 

He fumbled with the fastenings, eventually managing to wrestle the clothing over his rock-hard cock and drop the trousers to the floor. Snape crossed his arms and waited impatiently while the twin squirmed out of his undershorts.

"Er ... what do you want to ...?" Weasley mumbled, fighting the urge to cup his hands in front of his cock to protect himself from the force of the glare Snape had levelled upon the organ. 

"What I want, Weasley, is for you to bend over your desk like a good lad," the soft voice told him. "No lesson is truly learned without some little discomfort." 

The twin eyed the bulge in Snape's robe with dismay. "Here, that's hardly little," he muttered. "I was thinking more along the lines of me wanking you off ...?" 

Snape took a step closer, his eyes glinting dangerously. "The result of your 'joke' was hardly little," he said. "And after all, it was your own actions which caused our physical response. I believe it's time you took the consequences." 

Weasley stared into the black eyes, feeling a flush of shame blossom over his entire body. He couldn't look away. He found himself wondering what it would feel like. A shiver ran along his spine. 

"Someone will hear," he whispered in desperation. "The clerk is ..." 

"... busy with the store!" Snape retorted. Whipping his wand from beneath his robes, he jabbed it at the door and muttered, "Claustro!" 

Weasley swallowed hard. Neither his clerk nor his twin would be able to get through that locking spell. He was trapped! What he couldn't understand was why his cock continued to throb with excitement. 

"I believe I gave you an order, Mr. Weasley." Snape strode forward, his face impassive. 

To his utter astonishment, the twin found himself turning to bend over his desk, presenting his naked arse to his former professor. His legs were quivering. 

The rustling of silk announced Snape's arrival behind him, then Weasley felt the thick robes drape over his nether regions. His body jerked in reflex, and Snape's hands closed over his hips in an iron grip. 

The soft voice murmured, "Unguentum." At least they wouldn't be having dry sex! It was at that moment that Weasley's mind comprehended exactly what he was doing. 

"Oh, bloody hell!" the twin whimpered, fighting the urge to wrestle his way out of Snape's hands and throw himself out the window. He'd bite his lip and take it in silence. Snape was right: they hadn't thought when they put those joke bottles on the market. He did deserve to suffer. 

And a tiny voice, deep inside his mind --- a voice that he was trying very hard to ignore! --- was saying that he wanted to feel that hard rod inside his arse. 

He felt the heat of Snape's cock against his tight ring, and his head came up in panic. He clutched the edge of the desk to keep from crying out. The thing felt huge --- this was really, really going to hurt! 

His eyes opened wide as he felt --- not a sudden, ripping agony --- but a slow, steady pressure that invaded him so gradually he barely felt any discomfort. He let out a gasp as he felt wiry hairs scrape against his arse. Snape was completely inside --- and he hadn't been rough at all! The twin craned his neck to shoot Snape an astonished glance. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I said discomfort, Weasley," he murmured, "not rape. I do know the difference." 

Snape then began a slow, steady rhythm that quickly had the twin grinding his arse backwards. Merlin's beard, if he'd known it felt this good, he'd have tried this a long time ago! The pleasure built until he could barely stand it. He could hear somebody whimpering, and only dimly realized it was himself. And Snape never slowed, never paused in his rhythm. 

"Oh, FUCK!" Weasley yelled, shoving backwards. "How can you just keep on and on like that? I'm going to explode!" 

"Control, Weasley," came the soft voice as the professor continued to thrust steadily. His hands held the twin firmly against the desk. "There must be control in all things." 

The twin found himself biting his lip, just as he'd imagined. Only now it was to keep from crying out with delight. He shoved the hem of his coat into his mouth to stifle his cries. When that failed to work, he gave up and moaned with abandon. 

At last, Snape shoved hard -- once, twice -- and let out a shuddering breath. Weasley's body was quivering too much to move when he felt Snape's long fingers slide across his thighs and take hold of his cock. 

He could only whimper as the professor's hand brought him to climax. He thought he should move from the top of the desk, but his legs wouldn't hold him. He thought he might slide down to the floor and melt into a disgustingly satiated puddle. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. 

Snape had rearranged his robes once more, and was the picture of the dignified professor. He glanced down at the semi-nude twin wilted over the top of the office desk, and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Weasley had a ridiculous grin pasted over his pale face, and his eyes were going glassy. Snape leaned over to whisper into the twin's ear. 

"I do hope you realize it would do no good for you to ... speak of this little incident," he murmured. "After all, you may find that you ... still feel the need for repentance? I believe you remember my office hours." 

Weasley groaned softly, but didn't move. Snape strode to the door, a bit more slowly than was his usual want. After removing the lock, he paused, and looked back toward the desk. 

"I could never tell the two of you apart," he confessed. "Which twin are you, anyway?" 

Weasley stirred faintly. His eyes strained to focus on the distant figure in the black robes. He thought about the question. 

"Not really sure, to be honest," he mumbled. "Ask me next week, during office hours."


End file.
